I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rest compartment for one or more aircraft pilots.
II. Description of Related Art
During long-distance flights, the pilots of an aircraft take turns at the controls. Thus, some pilots are resting while others are piloting the aircraft. For reasons of security, in particular following the terror attacks of Sep. 11, 2001, it is preferable that the compartment in which the pilots rest be located in immediate proximity to the cockpit of the aircraft. Changeovers of pilots at the controls of the aircraft preferably should take place without the passengers being able to be aware thereof.
In most of the known aircraft, the rest compartment for the pilots is located in the upper portion of the cabin intended for the transport of passengers. Thus for example, in document EP-1 010 617, a compartment with berths is provided in the upper portion of the aircraft above the area intended to accommodate passengers. Access to the rest compartment is accomplished from a space intended to accommodate carts (or trolleys). A staircase then is provided to allow access to the rest compartment. This solution has a dual disadvantage. First of all, it is disadvantageous in terms of storage, since two carts must be stored elsewhere in the cabin. Then, the rest compartments are arranged above the passengers and therefore are disadvantageous for the space available in the cabin of the aircraft.